


I Want Be Tommy's Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Allison Iraheta - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Het, Heterosexual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for glam_kink prompt: Allison recently coloured her hair black but left her streaks. And then watching her, Monte and Tommy perform...She's turning into a little rocker chick, and every rocker chick needs a little rocker boyfriend. I vote Tommy to be the little rocker boyfriend. First time sex would be greatly appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Be Tommy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work with Het sex. I think it came out well, but that's really up to the reader. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimers/Archive: This is a work of fiction. In no way are Allison and Tommy dating. I do not own them in anyway.

On tour Allison and Tommy shared a bus with what seemed like everyone and their mother. From the first night on Allison found Tommy cute and just what she wanted in a boyfriend. He was smart, funny, and a rock star just like her. They were a match made in heaven, but sadly he was also 10 years her senior.

They became friends who would cuddle and talk until all hours of the night. Allison tried to not think about her crush on Tommy, but sometimes it was all she thought about. When Tommy was out with Liz or one of the other guys she would sit and think about what they would be doing together.

She thought about how Tommy would be a gentleman on their dates holding the door open and pulling her chair while. They would hold hands and kiss under the stars. Now if only she could get him to stop thinking of her as his little sister and more as someone more then a friend.

\-----------------------  
It had been months since Monte’s show in December. Tommy was busy with Ravi, Monte, and Adam’s new album that Allison hadn’t seen him.

Finally one day Adam was having a bbq for no reason, but to get together with his friends and Allison was invited. She walked in with her best strapless dress that showed off her tattoo and her hair freshly colored and done. She had gotten a more rocker look then cute pop singer that she never was.

When Allison walked in she spot Tommy right away. He was sitting on the couch with a beer in hand watching everyone. She smiled and made her way over to him.

“Tommy Joe!” She happily said and sat next to the man.

“Alli, baby girl, what’s up?” Tommy greeted and pulled her into his side for a hug.

“Nothing, how’s it going?” Allison asked back.

“Good…been busy with all my side projects. You?” Tommy asked.

“Writing…a lot. So many songs have been playing in my head.” Allison replied.

“It’s so good to see you.” Tommy said with a smile.

“Yea you too.” Allison said back with a smile as well.

They ended up talking to each other the whole party. One of them would go get drinks for themselves every so often, but there then that they were glued to one another.

The party was winded down and people were leaving, Adam was saying his goodbyes.

“I guess we better get going. Adam will probably want some alone time with Sauli.” Tommy commented.

“Yea.” Allison agreed.

They got up from the couch and made their way over to Adam who was saying goodbye to Brad.

“We’re off.” Tommy announced to Adam.

“I didn’t even get to talk to you two. You guys were in your own world the whole time.” Adam said with a pout.

“You were busy with everyone else.” Allison said back.

Adam gave a sigh, “Well we’ll have to go to the lunch soon.”

“Sounds good.” Allison said and hugged him.

Tommy gave Adam as hug as well and walked after Allison out the door. They were parked next to each other, so they talked for a few minutes.

“So…um, like this is probably like not right to ask as you’re like, my little sister, but do you, um, want to like go on a date sometime?” Tommy asked.

Allison was shocked for a moment. She had thought about this moment for months. All those nights on tour when she thought about Tommy and her on a date were about to come true.

“Sure…I’d love to.” Allison said with a small smile.

Tommy gave her back a smile, “Great, um, so like when are you free?”

Allison checked her date book on her phone, “Um, Sunday night good?”

“Prefect.” Tommy replied.

“Great, just text me the where you want to meet and stuff then.” Allison said back.

“Ok.” Tommy said.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, than hugged each other quickly. They both let out nervous laughs and made for their cars.

\---------------------------

Sunday night Allison met Tommy at the restaurant he had picked out. It was a small place in LA that was close to Allison’s house.

“Hey.” Allison said when Tommy walked up.

“Hi.” Tommy replied. He moved to give her a hug. Allison hugged him back.

“So you’ve been here before?” Tommy asked as they were seated.

“Once or twice with my mom.” Allison replied.

They were quiet as they looked at the menu. The server came around and took their orders.

When they were done ordering they sat in awkward silence.

Tommy broke the ice, “So, um how’s the writing coming along?”

“Good, really good. David is helping me out and I’ve got some other people to write with.” Allison answered.

“Cool.” Tommy said in return.

“How’s the band? I mean Ravi’s band?” Allison asked.

“So good! It’s hard because Isaac’s with Loaded right now, but we’re making due with what we have.” Tommy answered.

They made small talk throughout dinner and when they were finished they ordered dessert to share.

“This is really sweet.” Allison said taking a bite of dessert.

Tommy nodded. He wasn’t a sweets person, but with Allison it felt right.

After dessert Tommy paid the bill and helped Allison out of her chair. They walked to their cars and stood outside them not talking.

“Do you want to come over and watch a movie or something?” Allison asked.

“Ok…I mean I don’t want to do you don’t want to.” Tommy said blushing.

Allison smiled, “Tommy if I didn’t want you to come over I wouldn’t have asked.”

Tommy smiled too, “I’ll meet you there.”

Once at Allison’s house they picked out a movie that wasn’t too sappy for Tommy and too horror for Allison. They sat on the couch apart and when the movie started the slowly gravitated to one another. By the end of the movie Allison was cuddled into Tommy’s side and his arm was wrapped around her tightly.

“I better get going.” Tommy said when the movie ended.

“Yea I have an recording session tomorrow.” Allison said moving out from under Tommy’s arm.

Allison walked Tommy to the door and they once again stood there quiet.

“I had fun tonight.” Allison finally said.

“Yea me too…we should do it again sometime.” Tommy replied.

“I’d like that.” Allison said.

Tommy gave a shy smile. He moved in for a hug and Allison returned it. He gave her a kiss on the cheek then pulled away.

“See you soon.” Tommy said and walked to his car.

Allison closed the door and smiled to herself. Her dreams were finally coming true.

\-----------------------

A few months later Allison and Tommy were inseparable. They had been dating for the whole summer and fall was around the corner. Tommy was getting ready to go out on promo with Adam and Allison was busy recording the finishing touches on her album.

Allison had been invited to a red carpet for some movie that was coming out. It was some dime a dozen action flicks, but she didn’t want to pass up the chance for publicity as well to show off Tommy.

“Please come with me, baby?” Allison asked Tommy with her best pout.

“Are you sure? I mean you don’t want take your mom? Or like go by yourself?” Tommy asked. He wasn’t too sure about going.

“Baby, if I want you there. I want to show off my boyfriend.” Allison said. She grabbed his hands with hers.

Tommy sighed, “Fine, but you so owe me.”

Allison smiled and kissed Tommy, “Baby, you’ll have a blast.”

The movie premier was a mad house. TMZ was there and when they saw Allison with Tommy they wet themselves. Allison was professional and answered most of the questions about Tommy like Adam would. She didn’t talk too much about her relationship, but still said enough to keep everyone happy.

After the movie was over they went to the after party. Tommy didn’t drink too much while Allison socialized with the movie stars and everyone else who was there. He was quiet unless someone asked him a question.

Allison got bored of the after party quickly and she decided it was time to go. Tommy was more then happy and took her hand to leave. As they were going to the car the paparazzi were out on the curb. They took in stride and got in the car quickly.

“They were…intense.” Tommy said to Allison. She cuddled into side.

“Yea, but that’s what comes with the fame.” Allison replied.

Once they got back to Allison’s Tommy got Allison into the house and was ready to leave.

“You don’t have to go. Stay the night.” Allison said at the doorway.

“I shouldn’t…that wouldn’t look right.” Tommy replied.

“Please? It’s late and I don’t want you driving all the way to Burbank.” Allison said back.

Tommy thought about, “I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“No you wont. We can sleep together.” Allison replied.

“No way! What will you’re parents think?” Tommy asked.

“Tommy, stop making accuses and come to bed. I’m tired.” Allison said and walked away from the door.

Tommy followed her to her room and saw her undressing. He turned around and started to pull his clothes off as well. He left on his briefs and t-shirt.

When he turned back around Allison was in bed lying on her side facing away from Tommy. Tommy climbed into beside her and stared into the darkness of the room.

“You’re not going to cuddle with me?” Allison asked sleepily.

Tommy turned and spooned up to Allison. She took his hand in hers as she fell asleep. Tommy fell asleep quickly for once as well.

\---------------------

A week later Tommy was in his hotel room in New York using Skype to talk to Allison who was in the studio.

“Hey baby girl, how’s it going?” Tommy asked.

“Ok. Been so busy re-recording some of the songs. Apparently the record execs don’t think my voice is right.” Allison replied with some anger.

Tommy gave her a small smile, “Baby, there’s nothing wrong with you. Just the esecs being assholes.”

Allison smiled, “How’s New York?”

“Fine, same as before…we’re going to see The Addams Family musical tonight.” Tommy answered.

“Oh I want to see that!” Allison whined.

Tommy laughed, “We’ll come back to New York, just you and me. We’ll go see as many shows as you want.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Allison said.

“Tommy, we have to go!” came Monte’s voice from off camera.

“Got to go baby.” Tommy said.

“See you soon.” Allison said back.

Tommy smiled and blew a kiss to her and in return got one back.

“You’re head over heels for her.” Monte said with a smile.

Tommy blushed.

“I was the same way with Lisa. Don’t let her go.” Monte said.

“I don’t plan on it.” Tommy replied.

That night after their 3 song set at MTV they went out to dinner and drank themselves stupid. Tommy tried to not drink too much because he wanted to talk to Allison again, but he ended up drinking too much whiskey and passed out as soon as they made it back to their hotel rooms.

The next morning was busy with finishing up the last of the promo interviews and performances. After they were catching The Addams Family musical before a late red eye to Europe.

At the airport Tommy got a moment to himself and called Allison. She picked out of breath.

“Hey baby what’s up?” Allison answered.

“We’re at the airport getting ready to fly off to Europe.” Tommy replied.

“You ok? Not drinking yet?” Allison half joked.

Tommy gave a small laugh, “Not yet…how’s the album coming?”

Allison sighed, “Fine same as yesterday.”

“I’m sure you’re going to knock them out of the water once everything is done.” Tommy said back.

“I hope so. This album has taken a lot out of me.” Allison replied.

“I know, baby, I know.” Tommy said.

It was quiet on the line, but Tommy heard mumbling then Allison came back on the line, “I have go. Text me when you land.”

“Ok. Later baby.” Tommy said.

“Later.” Allison said back then ended the call.

\----------------------

The holidays were spent with their families. Thanksgiving was with Tommy’s family as his mother wanted to do dinner. Christmas (as much as the religious part of it didn’t appeal to Tommy) was spent with Allison’s family. Tommy didn’t go to Christmas Eve mass, but stayed back at the house to make sure dinner was ready to go once everyone came back.  
Finally in January Allison’s new single came out and it did well on the radio and charts. The fans were very happy with it and couldn’t wait for the rest of the album to come out. She was busy promoted the album and didn’t have much time with Tommy. Tommy kept busy with tour rehearsals and hanging out with Isaac.

“How’s the girl?” Isaac asked at lunch one day.

“Busy. She’s been running around every where talking the new album and hasn’t had time to breath.” Tommy answered.

“Are you getting any time with her?” Isaac asked.

“Not much…if she has a night off I’ll go over and we’ll have a night in, but usually the night in ends with her asleep on the couch half way through the movie.” Tommy replied.

“Sounds…chaotic.” Isaac said.

“It is, but it what she wants. Plus if she wasn’t busy I would be worried.” Tommy said.

Lunch after that was focused on the tour and how much fun it would be this time since Isaac would be there the whole time.

A week later Allison got a rare two days off in a row. Tommy was over and had planned to spend the night so they could go to Disneyland the next day. (Allison’s idea that Tommy somewhat reluctantly agreed to.)

“Baby, what do you want for dinner?” Allison asked.

“I don’t care. Whatever you want!” Tommy yelled from the living room.

The answer meant he wanted tacos, so Allison grabbed the take out menu from the drawer and ordered a delivery for the works. Once it arrived they set out the food in the living room and ate while they watched a movie. After they were done eating they cuddled on the couch and made out as the movie played out in the background.

The movie ended and Allison pulled away to turn off the TV.

“Want to move to the bedroom?” Allison asked a little nervous.

“Ok.” Tommy replied.

They got up from the couch and went to the bedroom. They lay down next to each other and just stared at one another. Finally Allison moved in and kissed Tommy. He held her close as she moved over his body, so that she was straddling his hips and she was leaning over him.

Allison pulled back to get air and to get Tommy’s shirt off. It wasn’t the first time they had been in this position. They had more then once been naked together, but hadn’t had sex. Allison wasn’t ready to go all the way and Tommy respected her decision. Tommy usually would finger Allison until she came and had gone down on her once, but she didn’t like it.

Tonight Allison seemed different. She took charge and got her shirt and bra off. She moved to lay on top of Tommy naked from the waist up as they kissed and touched one another. Tommy undid his pants and it helped with the pressure that was on his hard member. Allison stuck her hand into his pants and touched him through his briefs. Tommy moaned into the kiss and tried to push into her hand for more pressure.

Allison moved down to kiss and nip as his neck as she touched and squeezed him through his underwear. It made Tommy moan more and pant out, “More…need more.”

Allison quickly got off Tommy’s pants and underwear and stroked him when her hand. She moved down his body, licking and kissing along the way, until she ended up at his cock. She skillfully licked and sucked the head of his cock like she knew he liked. Tommy moaned and writhed around trying to get her to go further down on him, but she wouldn’t move.

She stopped what she was doing and moved off the bed. Tommy watched as she took off her pants and underwear so that she was now as naked as he was. Then Allison opened up the nightstand drawer and removed a box of condoms of it. She placed it on the bed and Tommy gave her a shy smile. She gave him a shy smile back as well.

Once back on the bed, Allison let Tommy take charge and he more then happy to tease her like she did to him. He sucked on her nipples and licked down her stomach and back up to kiss her on the lips. While he was kissing and licking Allison he had found the box of condoms and had removed one from it. He had gotten himself wrapped up and ready. When he felt she was relaxed enough he moved away to look into Allison’s eyes.

“Ready?” Tommy asked.

Allison looked nervous but replied, “Yes.”

Tommy slowly pushed into Allison and had to slow down. She was tight and warm and just what Tommy knew it would feel like. Allison adjusted to the feeling of Tommy in her and when she was ready for him to move she moved her hips. Tommy gave her a smile and pulled out, then pushed back in. They soon found a rhythm that worked and were kissing and touching each other again.

When Tommy was close he moved faster and stroked Allison’s clit so she could come too. Tommy came first and stopped moving as he came inside the condom. Allison wasn’t far behind and came with a whine. They stayed connected as their breathing returned to normal.

Tommy pulled out slowly and took care of the condom, as Allison lay in bed still a little dazed. When Tommy returned he took Allison into his arms and held her close.

“That was…better then anything I’ve ever thought.” Allison said to him.

Tommy blushed, “Yea…it was.”

“I love you.” Allison said.

“I love you too.” Tommy replied with a smile.


End file.
